1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent network, and more particularly to a method for processing authentication failed/authorization denied subscribers by intelligent network.
2. Background of the Related Art
A communication service network typically uses an authentication function to confirm the legitimacy of a subscriber, as well as an authorization function for the subscriber for suspending the authorization of the subscriber over when a lost terminal is used or if payment for a service fee has not been made.
In case of a mobile communication service network, since a terminal is physically separated from the network, there is a high possibility that the terminal will be lost or stolen, or that a stranger illegally duplicates a terminal of a legitimate subscriber for illegal use.
In an effort to solve such problems, in the mobile communication service network, the authentication function and the authorization denial function have been positively and actively introduced for the subscriber when he or she requests origination of a call.
However, when authentication for the terminal which attempts a call origination fails, it is necessary to take an appropriate step to identify the person who is using the terminal and to judge his or her legitimacy.
Even when a terminal for which authorization has been denied as having been lost or stolen is still used, it is necessary to identify the person using the terminal to take an appropriate step.
Also, even when the subscriber is subject to an authorization denial due to a delay in payment for service fee, it is necessary to first provide a normal call service together with a proper announcement for a certain period of time to inform the person of expected suspension of the service, or make a phone call to a person in charge of the subscriber of the service network to lead him or her toward a normal service.
Further, when the authentication of the subscriber fails or the authorization of the subscriber is denied for some reason, an appropriate announcement or a normal call service should be provided to the subscriber depending on situations.
In addition, even though the subscriber is qualified, the authentication may fail for some reason. In this case, normal service should be provided immediately to the corresponding subscriber.
In the related art communication service network, when subscriber authentication fails or is denied for an attempted call, the service for the corresponding subscriber is unconditionally disconnected. It thus becomes difficult to identify the corresponding subscriber, judge his or her legitimacy, provide an announcement depending on situations or provide a normal call service. It is also difficult to lead to a normal service, through a communication with the corresponding subscriber or the person in charge of the subscriber in the service center.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art method for processing a call originated by a subscriber for whom authentication has failed or been denied in a communication network service.
As shown in the drawing, when a subscriber terminal 1, including information on its own terminal, attempts to originate a call to MSC/VLR or to a switching system/SSF2 (S10), the MSC/VLR or the switching system/SSF analyzes the information of the terminal that attempted the call origination to determine whether it has been authenticated and authorized (S11).
If the call origination is from a rightful terminal, the MSC/VLR or the switching system/SSF analyzes a phone number of the called party and attempts to set up a call. If, however, the call origination is determined to have been received from an authentication-failed terminal or from an authorization-denied terminal, a simple announcement message provided from the switching system 2 is transmitted to the terminal 1 that attempted the call origination and immediately releases the service for the corresponding call.
The service for the authentication-failed or authorization-denied subscriber is also made in the same way in an intelligent network, which will now be described with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of a BCSM (Basic Call State Model) for processing an originated call as defined by a North American wireless standard mobile communication intelligent network (Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN)) standard in accordance with the related art.
As shown in FIG. 2, when a Point In Call (PIC1) detects a call originated from a terminal, the corresponding PIC1 performs an event processing for the detected call and shifts to the next stage for an intelligent network service.
A Point In Call 2 (PIC2) performs an authenticating procedure and checks its authorization to determine whether the call has been received from a normal subscriber terminal. If the call is determined to have been received from a normal subscriber terminal and thus authentication and authorization are given thereto, it shifts to the next stage.
A Point In Call 3 (PIC3) collects initial information included in the corresponding originated call, that is, a service code, a telephone exchange number, and a called party number. If the time allocated for collecting information elapses, an exceptional process is performed to return to an initial routine. If, however, the information for the originated call is normally collected within a pre-set time period, it shifts to the next stage.
After a detection point process is performed on the information collected by a third detection point (DP3), the collected information is analyzed by a PIC4.
If the analyzed information is invalid to set up a call, the information is processed as an exceptional case and returns to the initial routine. When analysis for information on a valid originated call is completed, it shifts to the next stage.
After a detection point process on the information analyzed by a fourth detection point (DP4) is performed, a route desired to set up a call is selected by a Point In Call 5 (PIC5) and a set-up processing to set up a call is performed for the authenticated call through the route selected by a PIC6.
If a failure occurs in the route selected by the PIC6 and is detected by a fifth detection point (DP5), an exceptional process is performed to return to the initial routine. Meanwhile, if a failure occurs in set-up processing for the authenticated signal, the exceptional process is performed to return to the initial routine.
If the call is set-up normally, a call to a corresponding destination is made by a Point In Call 7 (PIC7). Then, a routine in which a ring back tone is transferred and a destination response awaits is performed by a PIC8. Next, a routine in which the originated call is activated is performed by a PIC9, and a routine in which the originated call is suspended is performed by a PIC10.
If a failure is detected in a routine of each PIC, an exceptional processing routine is performed for the corresponding processing operation, and the process returns to the initial routine, and if suspension of the originated call is detected, the process returns to the initial routine.
If PIC2 fails authentication or denies the authorization for the originated call detected by the first detection point (DP1), the call service is suspended, and an exceptional process is performed and returns to the initial routine.
FIG. 3 is a flow chart of a related art BCSM (Basic Call State Model) for processing an originated call according to a ITU-T standard in an intelligent network.
As shown in FIG. 3, when a point in call 21 (PIC21) detects a call originated from a terminal, the PIC21 performs an event processing for the detected call and shifts the process to the next stage for an intelligent network service.
A Point In Call 22 (PIC22) perform an authenticating procedure and checks its authorization to determine whether the call has received from a normal subscriber terminal. If the call is determined to have been received from a normal subscriber terminal and authentication and authorization are given, the PIC22 shifts the process to the next stage.
A Point In Call 23 (PIC23) collects initial information included in the corresponding originated call, that is, a service code, a telephone exchange number, and a destination number. If the time allocated for collecting information elapses, an exceptional process is performed to return to an initial routine. If, however, the PIC23 normally collects information within a pre-set time period, the process shifts to the next stage.
After a detection point process is performed on the information collected by a third detection point (DP23), the collected information is analyzed by a PIC24. If the analyzed information is invalid to set up a call, the information is processed as an exceptional case, and returns to the initial routine. After analysis of information on a valid originated call is completed, the process shifts to the next stage.
After a detection point process on the information analyzed by a fourth detection point (DP24) is performed, a route desired to set up a call is selected by a Point In Call (PIC25), and a set-up processing to set up a call is performed for the authenticated call through the route selected by a Point In Call 26 (PIC26).
If a fifth detection point (DP25) detects a failure in the route selected by the PIC26, an exceptional process is performed to return to the initial routine. Meanwhile, a failure occurs in set-up processing for the authenticated signal, the exceptional process is performed to return to the initial routine.
If the call set-up is normally performed, a call to a corresponding destination is made by a Point In Call 27 (PIC27). Then, a routine in which a ring back tone is transferred and a destination response awaits is performed by a PIC28. Next, a routine in which the originated call is activated is performed by a PIC29, and a routine in which the originated call is suspended is performed by a PIC30.
If a failure is detected in a routine of each Point In Call (PIC), an exceptional processing routine is performed for the corresponding processing operation and the process returns to the initial routine. If suspension of the originated call is detected, the process returns to the initial routine.
If the PIC22 fails authentication or denies the authorization for the originated call detected by the first detection point (DP21), call service is suspended and an exceptional process is performed and returns to the initial routine.
An attempted call defined in an intelligent network of a GSM/UMTS (Global System for Mobile/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), and especially, in a CAMEL (Customized Applications for Mobile network Enhanced Logic) will now be described.
FIG. 4 is a flow chart of a related art BCSM basic Call State Model) showing a process of an originated call which is applied to an intelligent network of GSM/UMTS (for example a CAMEL standard).
As shown in FIG. 4, when an event for an originated call is detected by a Point In Call (PIC41), PIC41 detects authentication and authorization of the call and its initial information and requests analysis of the information for processing the call.
After a detection point process is performed on the information collected by a first detection point (DP41), the information collected for the call is analyzed by a Point In Call (PIC42). If the analyzed information is invalid, the information is processed as an exceptional case, and the process returns to the initial routine. Meanwhile, if the analyzed information is determined to be valid, the process shifts to the next stage.
After a fourth detection point (DP42) performs a detection point process on the information analyzed, a Point In Call 43 (PIC43) selects a route for setting up a call and sets up a call set-up message.
If a failure is detected in the route selected by the third detection point DP43, or it is detected that the route selected by a fourth detection point DP44 is in use, or if no response is detected for the call set-up message through the route selected by a fifth detection point DP45, an exceptional process is performed to return to the initial routine. If a call is set up through the selected route, however, the Point In Call (PIC44) activates the call.
The related art mobile communication network has various problems. For example, an authentication and authorization is analyzed for a terminal which attempts to originate call. If, based on the analysis, the terminal is determined to be disqualified or its authentication fails for some reason, service is unconditionally disconnected with the call originated from the terminal. This result in problems that the corresponding subscriber is not identified, it is hard to judge legitimacy of the corresponding terminal, and a proper measure is not able to be taken for the corresponding terminal.
Additionally, the unconditional disconnecting of the service disadvantageously prohibits the guiding the subscriber who has delayed payment of a service fee to pay and inducing him or her to a normal subscriber.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.